


Claimed

by flickawhip



Series: Pippa/Rita - Yours [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rita finally claims her Pippa.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Pippa Cox
Series: Pippa/Rita - Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193006





	Claimed

The marriage is planned quickly, Rita more than content to marry Pippa in a not overly romantic way when she knows full well she can give her more love, and more tenderness, than the woman has ever had. She can be romantic for the rest of their lives. 

They go away for only a short break, but Pippa relaxes when Rita touches her back and is tender with her. She seeks kisses more often now, more tenderly trusting. She sighs softly at first, then as time passes, her sighs turn to soft utterances of pleasure. She allows more, shows more skin, trusts each touch. She doesn’t flinch and they take their time. 

It is Pippa who breaks the silence. It is Pippa who moves to shyly set a bag on Rita’s lap, then walks away, her short skirt and simple wrap top a hint of what is to come. She is silent as she settles herself in the bedroom, mutely nervous, wondering what Rita can possibly be thinking, relaxing only when Rita moves to join her, gently pulling her to stand upright, kissing her sweetly and deeply, her touch soft on her cheek. 

“You are sure?”

“Yes…”

The seconds pass as Rita looks at her, searching her eyes for any hint of uncertainty before kissing her again, gently moving to undress her, trailing slow and tender hands over flawless, finally unmarked, skin, smiling softly when Pippa moves to do the same for her, her touch ever so slightly more shy. 

It is easy to lead her to the bed, to settle her, to move a hand up, caress at her chest until Pippa is softly, sweetly, whining for her, then down, lightly toying with her clit, easing gentle fingers into her to open her for what is about to happen. Then finally she moves to find the girl’s gift, slipping into it with a sure step, moving to gently stroke Pippa’s cheek. 

“We can stop if it’s not feeling right…”

The promise is soft even as she moves to slide the strap into her, the shiver and gasp as Pippa shifts to accept the pressure of the strap inside her, letting out another soft gasp when Rita lifts her, turning to sit and settle Pippa over her, smiling softly at Pippa’s relieved sigh, gently stroking her hands to her hips, guiding her slowly into a pace, kissing her just as softly and deeply as she does so. Rita takes her time, of course, but it doesn’t take long for Pippa’s hands to squeeze at her shoulders, Pippa’s near cry of release muted into the kiss. Rita smiles, kissing her sweetly and deeply again. 

“Good girl.”


End file.
